Splerai'ian-Zootopian Cheers
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Holiday festivities started to arrive on Zootopia and most of the predator and prey population were in their finest of their times with their friends, families and loved ones around the districts. At one point, even Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano and his very entourages are going to celebrate the season in a much more sincere style that everyone could ever imagine.
1. The Holiday Fun Begins

_**This is my first Zootopian Christmas-themed story. I know this story was being published too early but this is at least for my sake. Anyway, here's the story of comfort and joy. May the Splerai wish you all a happy holiday!**_

* * *

Christmas is coming in Zootopia and everyone were now preparing for the great festivities to come on their lives. Every predator and prey were in their houses since they were busy in decorating for the annual event they really enjoyed nowadays. Some of them went to their wished places for more friendship, laughter, affection, excitement, love and joy along with their families, relatives, friends and loved one. Holiday celebrations were a blessing to all but some were concerned on a different issue that spoiled the picture and that is one word you may think of recently...that word would be "Crime".

...

But don't worry! Zootopia was being protected from the spoiling cycle of crime, jealousy and other negative aspects of life by the revered Zootopian Police Department that was under strict control of Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Officers Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Chimpan Kerano, Michelle Kerano and lastly...Splero Kerano of Splerai'ia.

Hailed for his considerable acts of heroism to the ZPD, Emperor Splero led the campaign to suppress crime and keep the peace in a orderly manner for the holidays ahead along with his other close friends. They were all hardworking veterans yet still, they were quite commendable individuals.

One day at the snowing district of Tundratown, Splero and his friends were all preparing for the early holiday cheer.

Splero: I'm so happy that you and Nick will be joining for Christmas with us, Judy.

Judy: Oh, you're welcome. In fact, I wanted to spend the holiday with Nick and my family here in Tundratown.

Nick: (Grinning) How profound.

Judy: Yes, slick. I meant it to be.

Splero: (Snickers) Oh you two were good partners at all. I will be thrilled more if both of you were like beloved husband and wife together.

The fox and the rabbit exchanged glances with each other before they glanced to Splero.

Splero: (Stammering) Uhh...S-Sorry, guys. I-I didn't mean to o-offend you b-b-both.

Judy: (Grinning) Don't be sorry, man. We're both married with each other so that's all.

Nick: Yeah. I mean we got married in Bunnyburrow just a few months ago at dumb bunny's fancy home.

Judy: (Scoffs) At least, this sly fox put a little show with the kids as well.

Splero laughed nervously before he let out a sigh of relief.

Nick: How's the layout of the decorations, Sire?

Splero: The festoons and holiday lights were placed good, guys. Thanks a lot.

Judy: No big deal. The decorations will be soothing for our upcoming guests tonight.

Nick: Besides, everyone will be awed by these.

Splero: Yeah.

He then sniffed the scent in the room.

Splero: You guys smell something burning?

Judy: I can't really tell.

Nick: Me neither.

Splero: I'm going to check up the kitchen, guys. Be right back!

The Emperor then investigated to the kitchen and he found Michelle humming happily while roasting a pot of chestnuts in the stove.

Splero: Hey, Michelle.

Michelle: Hey, Sweetheart.

Splero gave him a sweet kiss to the arctic vixen's lip before embracing her warmly.

Splero: What are you roasting?

Michelle: (Giggles) Tasty roasted chestnuts. The Christmas specialty.

Splero: Oh! Roasted chestnuts, eh? I remembered the last time I ate one of those back in Splerai'ia.

Michelle: Really?

Splero: Yes. After I ran out of roasted chestnuts there, I roasted a few shredded coconut meat with my friends there instead yet it also tasted good as well.

Michelle: (Curious) Roasted coconut meat, I hear? I never heard that before, love.

Splero: I know you heard that for the first time, Sweetheart but trust me. It's true.

Michelle: Oh you.

Splero snickered.

Splero: Well, I better give some space in there. I'm going to check on Chimpan.

Michelle: Ok, love.

The Emperor then left the kitchen and he was faced by Nick.

Nick: What is it, Splero?

Splero: Oh, nothing. It's just the chestnuts being roasted by Michelle.

Nick: Great.

Splero: I'm going to check on Chimpan for a while, Nick.

Nick: Please go on ahead.

Splero smiled and he went to the room. Inside, he saw Chimpan making a telegraph message. The primate noticed his presence right after he finished.

Chimpan: Hey, Splero.

Splero: Hey, Chimpan. Who are you communicating with?

Chimpan: Oh, that? I was replying to your other friends in Splerai'ia. They were all greeting to us.

Splero: That's very kind of your, Chimpan.

Splero approached and he reads the previously opened letters he just received earlier on. Chimpan then calibrated the telegraph machine before facing the Emperor.

Chimpan: Sire?

Splero: Hmm?

Chimpan: Even though you're just a puppet 'monarch' controlling a pressured nation, are you elated with that?

Splero: Of course, Chimpan. Even though I'm just a mere puppet to the Andamian military junta, I'm so pleased to be a puppet 'King' or 'Emperor' of Splerai'ia. What is more important is that I'm controlling my nation as a strict monarch.

Chimpan: I see then.

Splero: Besides. Being a constitutional monarch to Splerai'ia is just, Chimpan.

He then prepared his beret and robe.

Splero: Chimpan, I'm going to take a quick rinse. Ok?

Chimpan: (Nodded) Ok, Sire.

...

After hours of preparations, Splero's guests arrived at his palace-like residence. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bonnie, Stu and Gideon Gray were the guests. Almost unexpectedly, Micheal Leano and Mian also visited to the Emperor's den. Splero - now wearing his imperial regalia, was surprised to meet them all at once.

Splero: (Joyfully) Ah! Greetings, everyone! Thanks you all for coming. Please may yourselves at home!

The 7 guests entered. Chimpan greeted the guests one by one. Chief Bogo then noticed Nick and Judy sitting in the couch side by side.

Chief Bogo: Hopps, Wilde.

The duo was startled to his deep voice.

Nick: (Stammering) O-Oh! It's you, Chief! G-Good to meet you, Sir.

Chief Bogo: Calm down, Wilde. I didn't know you and Officer Hopps will be celebrating Christmas here.

Judy: Well, I wanted to spend the holiday cheer here in Tundratown. Along with my partner, family and friends, Chief.

Chief Bogo: I see.

Judy's parents then approached Judy.

Bonnie: (Joyfully) Sweetheart!

Judy: Mother!

The two bunnies hugged each other. Stu followed suit.

Bonnie: Happy holidays!

Judy: Happy holidays to you too, Mom!

Stu snickered.

Stu: That's my girl.

Splero noticed this.

Splero: (Softly) So touching.

He then approached the fireplace.

Splero: Please sit down near the fireplace, everyone. I'm going to light this up.

While the guests sat down, the Splerai monarch lit the fireplace. Soon, the room was warm as the fire rages on.

Micheal: How are you, Sire?

Splero: I'm good, Micheal. Thanks for visiting us along with your wife Mian.

Micheal: You're welcome.

Mian: To be honest, I was honored to meet you.

Splero: I'm flattered. Hope this isn't your first time to see me directly.

Micheal: Actually, me and Mian met with each other after we saw you and your friends pursuit that getaway car long ago.

Splero: (Realized) Oh, really?

The wolf and the female human nodded. Splero snickered.

Splero: What a coincidence there!

Michelle and Chimpan then reappeared with pots of roasted chestnuts, roasted coconut meat and some tofu turkey slices as well with containers and trays full of ice pops and pies. Both of them placed on the dining table.

Chimpan: Anyone for some refreshments to thee?

Clawhauser: That was so quick!

Nick: I can't wait for those blueberry pies.

Chimpan laughed at Nick's remark.

Chimpan: Hope your stomach will last, Slick.

Splero: (Smiling) Please, everyone. Have a enjoying bite for today's cheers to come!

Chief Bogo: Well, if you insisted us all then.

Everyone sat down on the dining table. Nick, Judy, Gideon Gray and Judy's parents were seated on the left, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Micheal, Mian and Chimpan on the right while Michelle were seated head on to Splero's seat. The Emperor then clapped his hands.

Splero: Care to say grace for the moment?

Everyone agreed and they clapped their paws and hoofs as usual. Splero say a quick yet simple grace and after he says the ending word "Amen"...

Michelle: Dig in, everyone.

All of them then started eating.

Judy: This is look like a Thanksgiving feast, Splero.

Splero: Oh, really?

Chimpan: Of course it does, Sire.

Splero: Ok then. By the way, good thing you brought your parents here, Judy.

Judy: Hmm? Why?

Bonnie: Because your father was giving him some gardening steps, Judy.

Stu: Yup. I was teaching him how to make some crops in the countryside.

Splero: I been practicing planting some pumpkins and oranges in Bunnyburrows recently. Even Gideon gave me some advice as well.

Gideon: I gave him some step in making pies from his grown crops.

Judy: I see.

Nick: So you're saying that you're practicing farming and pastry making at the same time in there?

Splero: (Grinning) What could I say, Nick? I'm a jack of all trades.

Clawhauser: Jackpot!

Mian: (Grinning) I'm impressed yet jealous.

Chimpan: Oh. Look's like Mian was being jealous to the Emperor's mastered skills, Micheal.

Micheal: Oh don't worry, Chimpan. She's just making a friendly jealousy.

Splero laughed.

Splero: (Curious) Friendly jealousy, eh?

Michelle: Oh, please. Keep on eating, everyone before the meals get cold.

Splero: Speaking of cold, I think I need to poke the fireplace again.

The Emperor stood up and approached the fireplace. He grabbed hold a poker and he poked the remaining firewood that wasn't being consumed by the warm fire. Soon, the warm surrounding got warmer by a second. He then returned to the table.

Splero: I must keep that fireplace raging on, guys. I don't want someone get ill by the cold.

Bonnie: That was kind of you, Splero.

Splero smiled with a snicker. A series of knocks on the door interrupted them.

Splero: What was that?

Chimpan: I think it was coming from the door.

Splero: If it does, I wonder who that be?

He then stood up again and went to the door.


	2. The More, The Merrier

_**This is the part 2 of the special story. Have fun reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Splero opened the door and he was surprised to see Manchas, Finnick, Kevin, Raymond, Mr. Big and Fru Fru standing in the way.

Splero: Whaji Davay, everyone! Thanks a bunch for coming in here. Please proceed, guys.

The 4 new guests went inside as Splero closed the door. Nick was surprised to see Finnick, Kevin and Raymond and Judy was surprised to see Manchas, Mr. Big and Fru Fru.

Nick: Hey, Finnick!

Finnick: Hey there, brother! Getting comfy in this place?

Nick: Well, of course.

Judy: Greetings, Mr. Big.

Mr. Big: It's nice to see you again, Judy.

Fru Fru: (In a high pitch tone) Hey there, Judy!

Judy: (Waving her paw) Hello there, Fru Fru!

Splero claps his hands.

Splero: Wow. I didn't expect the entourage to be this big, everyone but yet again, I'm so honored.

Chimpan: Oh, you should be.

Michelle then stood up from her seat.

Michelle: Chimpan, can I need some help in the basement?

Chimpan: Sure, Michelle. Why?

Michelle: There were some extra seats stored. We'll going to get those for the new guests.

Chimpan: Very well.

Splero waved them both. He then gave the keys to Chimpan.

Splero: Chimpan, take these. These were the keys for the basement.

Chimpan: Thanks.

While Michelle and Chimpan went to the basement, Splero continue to keep the guests in company.

Splero: Let's continue on, everyone. I hope the fun will keep you all comfortable.

Manchas: Oh, no worries.

Judy: How's everyone's trip to this humble place?

Fru Fru: Oh. Our trip here is quite subtle, Judy.

Finnick: Even though I started to get some chills, I'm pleased with this warm place.

Splero: Why, Finnick?

Finnick: I forgot my own jacket.

Splero: I see. Well...Don't worry about that. I'm going to give you something.

He then went to his room. Right after that, Michelle and Chimpan reappeared and both of them were carrying spare monoblock chairs.

Chimpan: Here's the extra chairs, guys.

The vixen and the primate placed the chairs on the floor. The other guests took the reserves and they sat just near to the dining table or near to the fireplace.

Michelle: Hope everyone's getting warm and cozy around here.

Finnick: Except for me, though.

Chimpan: Why, Finnick? Did you forgot to bring your jacket on the way here?

Finnick: I forgot to bring it with me since I'm in a hurry to catch up.

Splero then appeared again with a fine jacket in his hands.

Splero: Here's a jacket for you, Finnick.

Finnick: Thanks.

The Emperor then hands the jacket to the fennec fox. He then adjusted his beret and his robe-like uniform.

Splero: As you all continue on, I'm going to play some songs for the moment.

Nick: (Smiling) Go fourth!

Splero switched on a phonograph that everyone was surprised about. Right after switching it on, soothing Christmas songs fills the surrounding rooms.

Mian: (Surprised) Whoa, Sire! I didn't know that you still have a functional phonograph in here.

Micheal: Me too.

Splero: I spend some time in repairing and in restoring to the finest of it's time, guys.

Stu: (Impressed) Quite commendable.

Splero then turned to face Kevin, Raymond, Mr. Big, Fru Fru and Mr. Manchas.

Splero: Care for any refreshments?

Mr. Big: We'll do.

Manchas: Don't mind if I do, Splero.

Nick: By the way, Splero. Why Mr. Big and his accomplices were also with us?

Splero: Ah, yes. About that, Nick? Well...Mr. Big and I made a deal along with Chief Bogo and the other ZPD superior a few weeks earlier. After the negotiation, everything's set into plan.

Chief Bogo: (Nods head) It's true.

Clawhauser: Totally.

Judy: (Curious) What deal, Splero?

Splero: A deal for a ceasefire, Judy.

Judy: Oh, I see.

Splero: To be honest, I wanted to take a break in doing hard work but since I'm a incumbent emperor spending his lifetime here in Zootopia along with the ZPD, I must serve for my sake.

He then sat down and grabbed a tea cup. Michelle poured some tea on his cup.

Splero: (Smiling) Thanks, Love.

He took a few sips before he places it on the table.

Splero: This is the best holiday ever.

Chimpan: Sure it is, Sire. We have everyone in here!

Michelle: More than 10 as well.

Splero: (Grinning) Yeah.

A epiphany rushed towards Splero's mind.

Splero: Oh, wait! I almost forgot about something, guys.

Nick: (Curious) What is it?

Splero: The Holiday Gifts, Nick.

Judy: (Surprised) Gifts, you say?!

Splero: Very much, Judy.

Michelle squealed. Her high-pitch squeal flickered a few light bulbs in the rooms.

Splero: Whoa there, Vixen. Better watch that squeal in here.

Michelle: (Softly) Sorry, Sweetheart.

Chimpan: (Curious) Where's the gifts, Sire?

Splero: It's in my room. Please help me out there.

Chimpan: I'll help.

Michelle: Me too.

Splero, Michelle and Chimpan went to the room. The trio then reappeared with gift boxes on her very hands and paws.

Nick: Now that's a lot of boxes there, Splero.

Judy: Did you brought all of these?

Splero: Yes, Judy.

He clears his throat.

Splero: Everyone, here's the gift boxes I have brought for today's holiday cheer.

After he said that, he, Chimpan and Michelle distributed the gifts to the guests. With the boxes being passed, Splero clapped his hands.

Splero: Ok, guys. Open your presents up.

Michelle: Let the gift boxes be opened, guys.

Everyone opened their very gift boxes and right after that, colorful scarfs were on their very paws and hooves.

Judy: (Smiling) This scarf is quite good, Splero.

Nick: (Relieved) The texture of my scarf was so soothing for my fur.

Finnick: This scarf will go great next time when I visit Tundratown.

Splero: (Elated) I hope everyone was so happy about their new prized scarfs that we made.

Bonnie: You made all of these by yourselves?

Splero: Yes indeed. In fact, Chimpan and Michelle helped my weaving them for a few weeks prior to today's cheer.

Mian: (Joyfully) That was so generous of you, guys.

Micheal wrapped his scarf around his neck.

Micheal: I reckon to wrap my neck with this often to preserve my heat.

Splero snickered.

Splero: Oh. We should all do, everyone.

The entourage snickered along as the holiday cheer continued.


End file.
